Know Your Stars: Itachi Uchiha
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: The announcer is torturing the hottie Itachi. Please read and review!


Know Your Stars: Itachi Uchiha

I don't own Naruto or Know Your Stars!

* * *

"Know your stars... know your stars... know your stars..." 

"Who are you and why am I here?" Itachi asked. 

"Itachi... he's gay." 

"What?! Do you have proof I'm gay?!" Itachi shouted. 

"I found out that you cheated on Orochimaru to be with Rock Lee who cheated on him to be with Jiraiya who cheated on him to be with Kakashi who cheated on him to be with Sasuke who cheated on him to be with Naruto who cheated on him to be with Shikamaru who cheated on him to be with Choji who cheated on him to be with Kiba who cheated on him to be with Akamaru who cheated on him to be with Neji who cheated with him to be with Jirobo who cheated on him to be with Kidomaru who cheated on him to be with Iruka who cheated on him to be with Gaara who cheated on him to be with Kankuro who cheated on him to be with Kabuto who cheated on him to be with Zetsu who cheated on him to be with Deidara who cheated on him to be with Tobi who cheated on him to be with Kakuzu who cheated on him to be with Hidan who cheated on him to be with Kisame who cheated on him to be with Shino who cheated on him to be with Haku who cheated on him to get back together with Orochimaru. Man, Itachi, you need to go on Maury or Jerry Springer or something." 

Itachi glared. 

"Oh give me the silent treatment. Your just like your brother..." 

"I will destroy you and my brother." Itachi said to himself. 

"Itachi... is a pervert." 

"How am I a pervert?" Itachi asked. 

"I also found out that you dated Sakura who cheated on her to be with Ino who cheated on her to be with Hinata who cheated on her to be with Sakon who cheated on her to be with Tayuya who cheated on her to be with Temari who cheated on her to be with Tsunade who cheated on her to be with TenTen get back together with his boyfriend Orochimaru" 

"That's a lie. When I find you, you die." Itachi said. 

"You have to be kidding. Nobody has found me in several years." 

"I will destroy you when you least expect it." Itachi growled. 

"Yeah, right... Itachi... he's not part of the Akatsuki... he's actually part of the 'I love cute little unicorns and horses' and 'I love Sasuke' organization." 

"What?! How did you know-- I mean... THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Itachi shouted. 

"Itachi... his favorite Jutsu is: 'Summon Tons of Fudge'... because Itachi loves his fudge." 

"What?! My favorite Jutsu is: 'Fire style: Fireball Jutsu'! That doesn't have anything to do with fudge." Itachi shouted. 

"Itachi... he's feared because of his awesome fudge Jutsu." 

"Are you even listening to me?!" Itachi asked, raising his voice even louder. 

"Itachi... he has an obession with Bratz dolls." 

"What?! How did you-- I mean... no I don't!!" Itachi shouted. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." Itachi replied. 

"Really, really?" 

"Yes, really really." Itachi replied. 

"Really, really, really?" 

"Yes, really really really." Itachi replied. 

(Two days later...)

"Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-(Deep breath), really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really-(Deep breath)..." 

"Let's just put it at I don't have an obession with Bratz dolls." Itachi said. 

"Itachi... he dances like Tom Cruise and sings songs that make him look like a complete idiot on Youtube." 

"You got that from that 'Naruto Randomness 4'! You dirty little..." Itachi started before the announcer interupted. 

"Um... Itachi... loves his brother." 

"That's not true!" Itachi protested. 

"Itachi... is a serial cerial, donut, cake and dirty toilet killer!" 

"How can you kill something that's not alive?!" Itachi asked. 

"I don't know your the killer, not me." 

Itachi glared. 

"Now your know... Itachi Uchiha." 

"They don't know me!!" Itachi shouted. 

The announcer laughs.

* * *

Please review if you like!


End file.
